


Форум

by for_owlman, Kalgary_Nurse



Series: HPL [2]
Category: LOVECRAFT H. P. - Works
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_owlman/pseuds/for_owlman, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalgary_Nurse/pseuds/Kalgary_Nurse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что творится на форуме магии, колдовства и оккультных наук, и к чему это может привести.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Форум

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания: нецензурная лексика, возможное петросянство. Написано под влиянием артов http://dark-precipice.deviantart.com/gallery

 

_Анон, не пойми меня неправильно, я старый слэшер,_

_но слэш по Лавкрафту... это как будто бы открываешь ты детскую книжку с картинками,_

_а там на тебя с разворота смотрит Джигурда и шевелит усами._

Какой-то анон с инсайда

 

_Угадай, что мы сейчас будем делать? Правильно. Мы пойдём кормить шоггота._

«Я, Ктулху», Нил Гейман

На форуме магии, колдовства и оккультных наук rantegoth.aq всё было как обычно.   
  
Бурлил шумный холивар в одной из веток организационного подфорума, а конкретно — в теме «Гарепоттеры и что с ними делать». Особенно рьяные старожилы оффтопили рецептами вкусных и полезных блюд, которые можно приготовить из упомянутых гарепоттеров, за что огребали предупреждения, а рецидивисты бывали отправляемы в баню. Само собой, последнее сопровождалось ещё более шумными выражениями возмущения на тему «наших бьют» и «При Старцах такого не было...». Впрочем, тем, кто высказывал соображения о том, что же было при Старцах, предлагалось обсудить это лично с модератором Nya!rlathotep'ом, от каковой чести все почему-то отказывались.   
  
В разделе, посвященном Сновидениям, стояла тишина, поскольку более-менее активно отписывавшиеся там разбрелись спать после ураганного ночного скандала: модератор Randy_K вернулся из очередного рабочего отпуска и с утроенной энергией взялся гонять «богомерзких неучей» из темы «ОС: как быстро настроиться и освоиться», мотивируя подобные меры тем, что, дескать, оные неучи все нижние уровни запрудили, не протолкнуться.  
  
В теме с объявлениями какой-то West M.D. предлагал уценённые анатомические препараты и спрашивал, где можно раздобыть труп: такой, не слишком старый, желательно совсем свежий. Его в ответ ругали лентяем, издевались путем постинга ссылок на let me google this for you, но всё же давали адреса проверенных моргов и кладбищ, где материалами можно было разжиться без особого ущерба для кошелька.  
  
На литературном подфоруме в очередной раз ругали русских, сделавших перевод «Некрономикона» в своей непередаваемой манере — так, что ни одно заклинание нормально не работало («Абдулы на них нет!..». — «Цыц, а то накличешь!»), и обменивались сканами купленных и не только раритетов: «Кстати, я вчера на барахолке подлинник «Рукописей» раздобыл. Торговался аж до кровавых мальчиков в глазах, зубами выгрыз...».  
  
В разделе для общения в теме “Фото форумчан” привычно ругали шлюхой некую аппетитную как смертный грех Марселин и не менее привычно поминали ей недостойное происхождение и плохие гены, что, столь же привычно, сопровождалось требованиями модераторов соблюдать политкорректность и рассудительными заверениями юзера Abdul_the_Great, что ничего плохого в таких генах нет, вот, к примеру, как-то в бытность его в прошлой жизни пустил его владыка некоей неназываемой земли в свой гарем...   
  
Затыкать дедулю было бесполезно, жаловаться модераторам — тоже, они не то жалели старика, не то считали его местной достопримечательностью: по форуму упорно ходили слухи, что это не фэйк, а реальный клон безумного араба Альхазреда, выведенный вконец обалдевшими лондонскими коллегами. О материале для клонирования слухи стыдливо помалкивали.   
  
В общем, этого юзера модераторы не трогали, а вот PicmanGenius периодически огребал за постоянные оффтопные посты в фототеме в духе «Фотограф мудак, я лучше нарисую, за хорошую плату особенно (сами понимаете, чего одинокому художнику надо)».   
  
В соседней теме постили фото домашних питомцев, как всегда, больше всего было котиков.   
  
Во «Флудилке» как обычно происходил ежедневный обмен любезностями:   
  
**_Mr.Wilson:_** развелось энергуев-недоучек. В наше время любой мало-мальски уважающий себя наркоман, начитавшийся Кастанеды и имеющий под рукой достаточную порцию грибов, кактусов и растений, считает себя Рыцарем Света, Повелителем Атсрала, расшвыривающим легионы демонов одной левой. И хоть бы матчасть чисто для приличия подучили! Пол-форума — сыновья, головы и хвосты демонов! Да вы хоть знаете, что такое демон? Демон — низшая ступень в иерархии, если не ниже... раз уж ЧСВ свербит, приписывали бы себе богов в родню. Или кишка тонка? *rolling eyes*  
  
 ** _Son of a Demon:_** _слышь ты, реднек, ты тут на нас мотыгу не поднимай! Я твою энергетическую подпись по форуму враз считаю и знаешь чего сделаю?_    
  
 ** _Mr.Wilson:_** _Ты ещё древо Сфирот помяни, пообещай фаербол кинуть… Предвечный Хаос!.. Латыни они не знают, греческий для них слишком сложен, не говоря уж о фарси, про арамейский я вообще молчу. А туда же — магия… Не позорил бы славное имя тауматургии своими с позволения сказать «обрядами»_.  
  
  ** _Son of a Demon:_**   _ты ещё откуда взялся, умник недоделанный?_  
  
— Откуда, откуда... Из Кадата, — буркнул Уилбур, свернул окошко браузера и лениво почесал хвост. Перекусить, что ли?.. Кстати о еде: надо бы Лапочку покормить.   
  
Прихватив пакет с картофельными очистками, бутылку воды и полбуханки хлеба, он спустился в подвал. Лапочка почуяла корм и заволновалась, радостно захлюпала, подтянула ложноножки к краю загона.   
  
— Уилбур, опять ты зверя перекармливаешь? Смотри, она и так уже в двери не проходит! — раздался сверху голос деда. Уилбур сморщил нос, скроил брюзгливую гримасу — и ничего не перекармливает, просто Лапочка растёт, ей надо хорошо питаться...  
  
Лапочка была довольно небольшой по обычным шогготьим меркам — где-то два — два с половиной фута в холке. Уилбур потрепал её по лоснящемуся чёрному загривку и высыпал очистки в лоток: животинка принялась урчать и с бульканьем подъедать корм. Уилбур же пошёл в дальний конец подвала: к каменному колодцу, закрытому решёткой. Из колодца неслись странные звуки, похожие не то на вой ветра в трубе, не то на сдавленные рыдания.  
  
— Сидишь? — поинтересовался Уилбур. Вой смолк и минуту спустя из-за решётки послышались приглушённые ругательства: Уилбуру предлагалось заняться аутофелляцией, действиями развратного характера со своими родителями и под конец сдохнуть в навозной яме. Он огорчённо покачал головой, поцокал языком:  
  
— Экое ты быдло, дружок...   
  
Уилбуру пожелали ещё с десяток разных способов испустить дух, потом невидимый сквернослов замолчал.  
  
— Ты маньяк? — немного погодя спросил он.  
  
Уилбур хмыкнул, почесал правым копытом левое колено.  
  
— Да чо я тебе сделал-то, а?! — взвыли из колодца.  
  
Уилбур завёл очи горе, фыркнул, постукивая копытами прошёлся из угла в угол. Из загона высунулись три глаза на стебельках: Лапочка искренне недоумевала, зачем хозяин завёл такого шумного и главное бесполезного питомца.   
  
«Питомец» исчерпал запас ругательств и принялся ныть:  
  
— Ну отпусти меня, а?.. Я ж не виноват ни в чём! Ты меня убить хочешь, да?! — голос сидевшего в колодце сорвался и дал истеричного петуха.  
  
— Тролить надо меньше, — окоротил его Уилбур. — Развелось идиотов... «Да я в душе не е*у, кто такая эта Шуб-Ниггурат, шлюха, наверное! Да *уй я клал на твоего Азатота! Поцелуй меня в козлодоя!..» — передразнил он. — По-хорошему, надо бы Лапочке тебя скормить, она и так, бедная, вторую неделю картошку жрёт, совсем отощала...  
  
Лапочка в загоне согласно заклёкотала, отрастила ещё несколько глаз и одно большое, покрытое серой шерстью, ухо. Из ямы снова полилась отборная брань.  
  
Уилбур покачал головой: ну ничему ведь не учатся, астралопитеки. Хоть кол им на голове теши, твердя, что нельзя поминать всуе неназываемые сущности, но всё без толку!   
  
Он оттащил в сторону решётку, уселся на каменный бортик колодца и скучающим тоном поинтересовался:  
  
— Жрать хочешь?  
  
Внизу замолчали, хлюпнули носом: разжалобить хочет, паразит… Нет уж, мы бывалые. Уилбур отломил от буханки кусок и кинул его вниз: из колодца донеслось чавканье.   
  
— Ты жуй, а то подавишься, что ты глотаешь как утка… — посоветовал он своему сидельцу и кинул вниз воду. Услышав негромкое «Бля!», Уилбур довольно ухмыльнулся: попал.  
  
Внизу прекратили чавкать, потом робко спросили:  
  
— А ещё есть?..  
  
Уилбур сбросил в яму остатки хлеба, поморщился от возобновившегося чавканья, в задумчивости посопел носом. Троллей он не любил и не прочь был одёрнуть очередного зарвавшегося искателя лулзов. Правда, после такого «воспитания» сетевой юродивый обычно уезжал прямиком в сумасшедший дом… это если не забыть задвинуть крышку колодца, а то случалось, что на второго из близнецов Уотли нападал ночной голод…  
  
Внезапно со второго этажа донёсся грохот и рёв, с потолка посыпались мелкие камешки. Выглянувшая из щели в полу крыса с мордочкой, подозрительно похожей на человеческое лицо, с писком убралась обратно.   
  
— Это... чего? — прошептали из колодца.  
  
Уилбур сморщился, выругался про себя: сквернословие вслух не одобрял дедушка — и затопал к лестнице из подвала.   
  
— Ты это... ты куда? — взвыли в яме. — А я?!   
  
— Нужен ты мне больно, — буркнул Уилбур. Он проверил загон, потрепал напоследок Лапочку, довольно переваривающую очистки и заторопился к выходу: опять дедушка с братом сломали антенну. Если не починить — случится страшное.   
  
В спину ему неслись вопли узника, что он больше не будет, что за него дадут выкуп, надо только позвонить родителям, что... Но Уилбур этого уже не слышал: он подхватил из своей комнаты чемоданчик с инструментами и с усталым вздохом поплёлся на второй этаж.


End file.
